As general pressure detection devices of this kind, there have been conventionally proposed devices each of which is constructed of a housing, a sensing part that is provided at one end portion of the housing to output an electric signal responsive to an applied pressure, and a circuit part that is provided at an other end portion of the housing to process the signal from the sensing part.
In the pressure detection device of this kind, the sensing part and the circuit part are provided with a distance therebetween so that the sensing part and the vicinity thereof can be made compact. In this structure, it is difficult to connect the sensing part with the circuit part by bonding wires or bumps.
Therefore, as a connecting method for connecting the distanced sensing part and the circuit part, a use of a lead wire has been proposed. For example, an electrical connection to the sensing part is realized by extending the lead wire as described in JP-Y2-6-19068, which is corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,266.
However, in the connecting method using the lead wire for connecting the sensing part with the circuit part, a lead pin or an insulating member is disposed as described in the above publication. In this case, the structure of the pressure detection sensor becomes large or complicated, or assembling of the pressure detection sensor becomes difficult.